


Ragnarok

by WildwoodQueen



Series: Mythology Poems [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: End of the World, Free Verse, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Ragnarok, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwoodQueen/pseuds/WildwoodQueen
Summary: Right before the End of Times, it is told that a wolf will swallow the sun, and his brother will swallow the moon. In this poem, we hear from the wolves.
Series: Mythology Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622422
Kudos: 7





	Ragnarok

My brother and I walk together  
Furs matted with sullen patience  
Slinking shadows; trailing stars  
Through the night sky —  
a faint light brightens  
He leaps and swallows.  
Some say the moon is made of cheese  
Rinds are hard,  
mouse-nibbled  
I say it is wax  
like the candle folded by endless turning.  
Hanging in the air neither forwards nor back  
Sticks to the tongue  
And by the snuffing of candlelight —  
Unhinge my jaws and let  
all that beauty in  
that flaming and crashing and burning...  
That Golden Girl — giver  
of light and growing things  
Trees and plants and planets  
Firelight and sweetness  
and wolf hearts too  
Crackling. Life-giving. Silent.  
Let the curtain of darkness enfold us.

We exit,  
Enter Night.


End file.
